Marvel Super Heroes X Delta Cross
Marvel Super Heroes X Delta Cross (マーベルスーパーヒーローズ X デルタクロス) is a crossover fighting game developed by Multisoft and released in 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PlayStation Vita. The game pits the characters from the Delta Cross series against those from Marvel's franchises. In the game, players select two characters and face other duos in a set of tag team fighting matches, in which the objective is to defeat both members from the opposing team. In addition to the game's multiplayer modes, the game also features a single-player Story mode with a plot revolving around a mysterious area called "Tartarus". Gameplay The gameplay is widely inspired by the first three Delta Cross entries. Players each choose two fighters from the Marvel franchises and Delta Cross series. While both sets of characters are controlled using the basic four-button system from the Delta Cross games, the Marvel characters are able to perform combos reminiscent to the Marvel vs. Capcom series of games. The characters can be switched regularly or in-between combos. In addition, the victory conditions are also similar to the Capcom crossover games, where the player has to defeat the entire team to win. The tag team element of the game is highly emphasized, with players being able to switch between the two characters in their team in all types of manners. Switch Break allows players to switch partners in the middle of a combo, whilst Delta Rush combos involve launching the opponent into the air before swapping partners and continuing the combo. Delta Surge, which require a full Delta Gauge, allows players to chain together each character's Super Combo in one straight attack, whilst the Delta Assault mechanic allows players to simultaneously control both characters in their team until the Delta Gauge runs out. The game also has two new game mechanics: the Infinity Stone System and Tartarus Mode. Players equip up to three Infinity Stones to their characters, which provide different stat boosts depending on the type of stone. Six varieties of Infinity Stones exist: Space, Mind, Power, Time, Reality, and Soul. Each gem and its effects are designated by a specific color, and function as they did in the Marvel Super Heroes fighting game. When a character on a player's team has a small portion of health remaining, that character can be sacrificed in order to activate Tartarus Mode, which gives the remaining fighter increased strength and an infinite Delta Gauge. However, this state has a time limit and the player automatically loses if he/she cannot defeat the opponent before the Tartarus state runs out. Story The center of the conflict between the Marvel and Delta Cross universes is a tower that emerges in Africa. The tower is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a strong aura that brings more power to fighters. Due to the tower's strong force, they name it "Tartarus". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Wolverine and Cyclops or Koji and Fuyuko, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Marvel Super Heroes X Delta Cross's base roster includes 21 characters from each franchise for a total of 42. An additional 8 fighters, four from each side, were released as DLC for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC. All of the DLC characters are available by default in the PlayStation Vita port. "*" signifies a DLC character "†" signifies a PS3 exclusive "^" signifies an Xbox 360 exclusive Stages * Chaotic Carnival * Deserted Pitstop * Storm Tower * Racing Arena * Noise City * Daily Bugle Building * A.I.M. Factory * Galactic Satellite * Africa * Tartarus * Training Stage Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Multisoft Category:Marvel Comics Category:Delta Cross Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Cross Serpent Category:Dark Horse Comics